The Robbery
by Poke-wee-prime
Summary: Baker street has been trashed, Watson fears for his friends life and that triggers something inside him!  little fluff,ONESHOT.


Watson stepped into Baker Street 221b and sighed, it had been one of the bad days. One of the days were everyone needed his present, and were all his patients seemed to be dying or very sick.

He walked quietly up the stairs, he didn't want to disturb Mrs. Hudson, he wasn't in the mood for a long discussion about the weather or the fact that Holmes treated her like trash, when he was in one of his moods (which actually was all the time).

He got unseen to his room and softly closed the door, he turned around. He had expected to find his room clean and tidy as always, but instead he found all his clothes and furniture lying all over the floor, and all his draws was emptied out on the floor. Watsons first thought was that it was Holmes that had gone berserk in his search for drugs (it wasn't the first time). Then Watson notice that all his valuable thinks was gone, such as his grandfathers old clock and the box with his savings in.

Suddenly he was afraid that something might had happened to Mrs. Hudson, he ran quick over the hall to Mrs. Hudsons room. On the door hang a little note with two words on: _IS OUT_ , Watson breathed of relief, but then he remember that Holmes was home as well.

He ran to Holmes room, ripped the door open. His eye widened, when he saw Holmes room, it was even whose than his. Everything was smashed and there was flying paper everywhere. Watson got a lump in his throat, as he saw, that the floor was covert with red stains.

He looked around for Holmes, but he was nowhere to be seen.

" Holmes!" he shouted, his voice broke in panic.

The window was also broken, he could see that there was blood on the glass, he looked out on the street,

"Holmes!", _where are you?_.

Watson scanned the room one more time, before he sat down on Holmes bed. He could feel the panic spread to his entire body, he knew, that he soon had to do something; look all over London, contact the police or at least do something. He feared the worst and hoped the best.

While Watson sat restless on the bed, couldn't decide what to do, he started to think about, what he should do, if didn't find Holmes or found him dead, the thought scared him more than anything in his life. The thought about, the fact that he never again should see Holmes smile his wry smile (Watsons favorite), argue with him about stupid things or that he never should spend the late hours with Holmes, trying to solve a case.

Watsons eyes filled with tears, he closed them to keep the tears from coming. Watson was torn out from his sad thoughts, by the sound of steps down the hall. He looked up and saw Holmes standing in the door and looking confused at him.

"Holmes!"

Watson jumped on his feet, crossed the floor between them in one step and took Holmes in his arms. It happened so fast that none of the two men, had time to think about their actions, and suddenly Watson pressed his lips against Holmes.

Holmes was taken by surprise, and he froze as the larger man invaded his personal space. A million thoughts and questions ran through his head, the first one was

"_Watson what are you doing? Get of me!_",

but he saved them for later, this was just to good, to stop now. While still kissing Holmes hands traced all over Watsons torso, then ending around Watsons neck, leaning more into the kiss. Watsons tongue invaded Holmes mouth, and they both moaned of pleasure.

When they finally broke the kiss, Holmes took a step back and looked at Watson

"well... old boy... you have certainly missed me?" he smirked.

Watson could feel himself blush " I thought you were hurt! The mess and the blood is everywhere? What happened?",

Holmes stepped into the room and sat on the bed,

"a burglar thought that the house was empty, but unfortunate for him it wasn't. He tried to escape and I chased him through half of London, when I finally caught him. And brought him to the station. Concerning the blood, its his... "

Watson breathed in relief, he walked over and sat beside Holmes, took Holmes hands in his and pulled him into a gentle hug.

"promise that you'll never make me so scared again!" Watson mumbled,

Holmes moved forward, nuzzling his head into Watsons neck " I promise... "


End file.
